My Guardian Angel
by imKimTheWriter
Summary: He was supposed to die, but his guardian angel saved him. Now, the said angel was turned into a human and was tasked to change the human boy's perceptions in life. She was supposed to do that and only that, but love grew between them. And love between a human and an angel is strictly forbidden. Will they survive the chaos that both humans and angels made?
1. Chapter 1: I met an Angel

**A/N: **A peace offering to those who followed 'Our Story'. I think I will not be able to continue it anymore, but I'll try. And a big thanks to those who followed, reviewed and favorited 'Last First Love'. One more thing, this fiction is inspired by 's _**An Angel's Wish**_.

* * *

**Warning(s): **Female and tenshi Kuroko. English is just my second language, so please bare with some mistakes. But I'm trying my best to bring out the grammar correctly.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, Fujimaki Tadatoshi does. I own the story line and any OCs. The names of angels used in here are true, except for Danielle who actually is the angel name of Kuroko in my fiction.

* * *

**Pairing(s): **AkaKuro, GoMxKuroko

* * *

**My Guardian Angel**

* * *

_**"My Angel in Disguise"**_

by: _**Samantha Renee Gregor**_

_You came into my life_

_You descended from above,_

_Someone who'd be there for me_

_Someone who I now love._

_You came to earth_

_A stranger you were to me,_

_I worked out what you really were_

_In your eyes an angel is what I see._

* * *

**~Prologue~**

* * *

_"We had enough. He is too full of himself. Punishment shall commence." Puriel _said, the angel of punishment.

_"Shall I erase his name on the book?" Azrael _said, the angel of death who writes and erases the name who'll live or die.

_"No! Please, give him another chance. I am his guardian angel. So please, I beg you." _A certain angel with light blue locks and skyblue orbs said pleadingly as she knelt in front of the ruling angels.

_"We gave him countless of chances, Danielle, but he didn't change. Instead, he got worse." Azbogah _said, the angel of judgment.

_"..." _The guardian angel of the man didn't answer since they are right.

_"No answer. Does this mean you're giving up, Danielle?" _The other angel asked.

_"No. Please give him one last chance." _She answered while crying.

_"You value his life while he does not. Now then, we'll give him __**one last chance. **__This will decide his fate. You shall live with him and forget everything." Purah _said, the angel of forgetfulness. By that, Danielle, the guardian angel fell from the sky. That was her last vision being an angel, for now.

* * *

**Chapter I: **_**I Met an Angel**_

* * *

It's already 1:42 A.M. but a certain guy with fiery red hair and a pair of amber and crimson eyes is still wide awake. It is winter but he is sweating. He glanced at the veranda with sliding glass door, he could clearly see how every snow flake falls gracefully on the cold ground. Why can't he sleep? He is damn tired through out the day so he should be peacefully sleeping on his white bed as of now. But some unfamiliar feelings tell him not to. He then crawled out of his bed, walked towards the cabinet to get a thick jacket with feathers to warm him. He then proceeded to the veranda. "What's with this feeling?" He mumbled to himself as looked up at the sky. There he noticed something is falling. He got curious and didn't let his gaze off the falling thing. The thing got lower and lower ad lower until it touched the cold ground of his backyard. No, it isn't an _it, _it's a_ she. _Curiosity ate him and his feet dragged him outside to where the girl is lying. '_What is she?' _He thought. Now that he reached the place where the girl is lying, he finally got a clearer view. To his bewilderment, there he saw a girl with wide golden wings, she wears a long white sleeveless flowing gown with a gold belt tightly tied around her waist. He knelt to touch her wings, it felt so real then it slowly faded away until he can only see a normal girl lying unconsciously on the ground. He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. He took her head to rest it gently on his arms. His gaze landed on the silver necklace with wings as a pendant around her neck. The same symbol he saw from the book of angels he just read this morning. Barefoot. '_A tenshi? Not just any tenshi but a guardian angel. It's impossible. But, I saw how she fell to the ground and I even touched her wings and that necklace.' _He thought as he stared at the girl. His eyes made its way to her face, he saw a pale girl with such an angelic beauty. She has a soft silky light blue curly locks that reached her middle back. Her bangs slightly covering her eyelids. He danced his fingers on her cheeks to her jaw. He was electrified, so mesmerized by her beauty. His heart now beats like a psycho. He shook off the stupid sensation and just carried her like a princess to bring her inside his house. Seeing her in that condition, one might conclude that she could die at any minute. He placed her near the hearth and put a blanket on her to warm her. He sat on the couch near the fire-place and studied her. _'What's an angel doing here? Did she do something wrong to fall from the heaven to a cold ground?' _He thought as he stared calmly at the unconscious angel. He glanced at his wrist watch which says 2:17 A.M. He sighed deeply. He then stood and went to the kitchen to prepare a hot water for tea just in case she regained her conciousness. He blankly stared at the tea-pot as train of thoughts wandered inside his head.

_'Why me of all people to be the one to meet someone like her?'_

_'What on earth is she doing here? Is she a fallen angel? No, she looks so innocent to be one.'_

His train of thoughts was stopped by the whistling pot, indicating that the water is boiling. He then turned off the heat and prepared two cups of tea. He brought the cups to the dark living room which was only lit by the fire from the hearth. The same time when the girl opened her eyes. She has a pair of sky blue eyes which reminds him of a clear blue calm sky during summer. She stared blankly on the ceiling, no trace of any expression could be seen on her angelic face.

"You're finally awake." The red-head said as he placed the cups of tea on the center table, gaining the bluenette's attention.

"Who are you?" She monotonously asked.

"I should be the one asking that. Who are you?" He said as he sat next to the girl who's still lying on the thick, warm, velvet carpet. His pair of heterochromatic eyes landed on the girl's sky blue ones. She didn't answer, instead, she stared at him blankly. A staring contest has just began between the two. A minute has passed since it began. Then another, then another, then another. Damn it! Seriously, it's been four minutes and none of them blinked nor had a plan on breaking the intense staring contest between them. Then at last, the bluenette angel held out her arms in the air, making the red-head raise his left brow in confusion.

"I don't know where am I, where I came from nor my name. I don't remember anything." She said with a shaking voice as he hugged herself, crying. What, crying?! The scene tore the red-head's heart into pieces. First time in his life had he felt these emotions. He wants to tell her to stop crying and everything will be okay, but he didn't speak. Instead, he moved his fingers to wipe the girl's tears. His authoritative aura now seems to be drained off from him. He felt sorry for the angel who doesn't know she's a heavenly creäture, but he has to keep it first from her. He'll tell her when everything becomes fine. And when would that be? Who the hell knows?

"You can stay here." The words finally escaped from his lips, making the angel turn to meet his gaze. "But in one condition, you shall follow my orders." He continued as he stood, his gaze not leaving her. Orders? What is she, a slave?

"Thank you!" She said happily as she stood, unluckily, she stumbled on the carpet. Her knees are shaking that's why she can't stand.

"You ... can't stand?" The red-head asked the obvious as he knelt to guide her.

"I'm okay. I can do this." She replied as she tried again but failed. The red-head sighed and took the girl in his arms and carried her like a princess. She just widened her orbs in astonishment, but she stayed silent.

"I am Akashi Seijuro, by the way." He introduced himself as he gently placed her on the couch. "Nice to meet you, Tetsuna. Please take care of me from today onwards." He continued as he slightly bowed to the beauty before his eyes.

"Tetsuna?"

"Yes, from now on, you are Kuroko Tetsuna."

"Ah! That's a great name. Nice to meet you, too um ..." She trailed off.

"What's the matter?"

"I know we just met, but I'm so glad that you are the person who saved me. Sei-kun is so nice!" She continued as she took the red head's hands with a smile plastered on her face which made her look like an angel. He was struck by her beautiful smile that he can't move from his place. Also, it's the first time someone called him by his first name. No, he won't allow anyone to call him by his first name except for this angel in front of him.

"Ano ... Sei-kun? You're spacing out. Are you sick? You're red." The bluenette asked him innocently as she placed her slender and soft hands on his forehead, making the red head snap back to reality.

"Ah. I'm alright. Don't worry." He nonchalantly answered before excusing himself to get the tea.

"Here's the ... tea." He said, his voice almost fading at the last word of his sentence.

"What is it, Sei-kun. Something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Ah. Nothing. Don't mind me." He lied as he offered the tea to the girl. His gaze landed on the mirror behind the bluenette. Her wings can be seen on the vanity. She doesn't have one physically, but they do reflect on the mirror. What will he do? Of course he'll order the maids to remove every mirror inside the house. She mustn't know who and what she really is. Not at this very moment. There's a right time for her to know this thing about her. Is it okay to do this? Really, is he being unfair to her? Is it okay to love an angel, a creäture that is not the same as him. They completely live in two different worlds, at least not in his realm.

* * *

**So, that's it for prologue and chapter 1. Haha. New fic, ne~? Yes. Please follow and do drop a review. I'd be happy to hear your thoughts. Should I continue it or not? And sorry for the short chapter. 'Til next chapter, that is if you want one. Love lots! :-***

**-**_**Author**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The GoM

_**"Give love as much as you can because aside from dreaming, loving is the best thing that you can avail for free."**_

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much to those who followed, dropped a review and marked this story as favorite. Also, please take note that sooner or later, the prologue and chapter 1 of this story will be rewritten.

* * *

**Warning(s): **Female and tenshi Kuroko. English is just my second language so please bear with some mistakes. But I'm trying my best to bring out the grammar correctly. And also, if you notice some typos and missing words, they're probably because of my bad vision and I don't wear eye glasses or lenses.

* * *

**Pairing: **AkaKuro

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, Fujimaki Tadatoshi does. I only own the story line and any OC.

* * *

_I met someone somewhere out there_

_One angel with eyes that dare,_

_I saw her sent from the sky_

_Oh, she's an angel, an angel of mine._

_Oh my angel, my beautiful angel_

_You had no idea what is heaven and what is hell,_

_Gazing into your blue eyes when we first met_

_Wow, I knew then, you were a heaven sent._

_You are my angel, my only angel_

_You lighted my path when dark days prevail,_

_I love you, I need you with me_

_All I wanted is you and me._

* * *

_**My Guardian Angel**_

**Chapter 2: **_**Meeting the Generation of Miracles**_

* * *

Akashi woke up suddenly because of the twinge he felt in his neck. He slowly opened his eyelids, revealing the dark living room he owns. He turned his head to the right and to his astonishment, he is sitting on the couch next the bluenette who is sleeping peacefully. Her head is resting on his shoulder. Her locks are gracefully sliding down from her shoulder. He watched the angel's serene face for a little while before he snap back to reality. _'How come I fell asleep in this position without knowing?' _He thought. He then turn his pair of heterochromatic amber and crimson eyes on his wrist watch which says 4:43 A.M. He then carefully moved to put his right arm around the bluenette's shoulder and the other around her thighs to lift her. He brought her to the spare room next to his. When he's finally sure that the angel is comfortable, he left the room and proceeded to his own room. He let his body collapse on his bed, let his eyes shut close and began recalling the things that had happened on this strange day: from the moment that he saw the angel falling from the sky to the moment that he unconsciously made the decision of taking care of her. Really, what kind of strange spirit that possessed him that time? But all he said and done cannot be taken back. He's not that kind of person. What he said should be done. Akashi Seijuro is Akashi Seijuro, one who always win, who's always right, who's absolute. Once again, he fell asleep. He let his body rest at least for this moment.

* * *

_**Beep ... Beep ... Beep ...**_

A ringing alarm clock woke the redhead up from his peaceful slumber. He slowly opened his eyes and reached for the still ringing alarm clock which is set to 6:00 A.M. to turn it off. He quickly stood up and removed his tops, revealing his perfectly built, not over muscled body. He's one you can call 'drop dead gorgeous' (Author: Daydreaming). He made a look at the veranda and saw that today starts the sunny season. Today, the sun can be seen rising in the horizon shining its fresh light through the city that was now covered with thick snows because of the long winter. The sky is now clear blue which reminds him of the bluenette he saved last night. After minutes of scrutinizing the scenery and the weather, a thought came to his mind, _'I'll bring her out.' _And then he quickly turned to his heels and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

After twenty minutes, he came out from the bathroom half-naked. He quickly made his way to the closet. He flipped its doors open, revealing a well-organized pile of expensive-looking clothes. His clothes are hang neatly and some are folded. Clearly, there is no any trace of dirt or sign of the clothes being crumpled. He took out a bloody red long sleeve shirt and quickly wore it. It fits his body nicely. He also wore a cream skinny jeans. He then wore a silver dogtag and put a mocha colored scarf around his neck and wore a cream fedora hat with a black line around it on his head. Then he wore a pair of navy blue rugged shoes. His outfit just perfectly matches his tantalizing heterochromatic eyes. He then sprayed a little amount of manly perfume on his body.

* * *

He went out of the room and quickly ordered his maids to prepare a breakfast for two. After that, he made his way to the angel's room which is just right beside his. But before he knocked, he flipped his phone open and texted a group of various people.

* * *

_**Tweet ... Tweet ... Tweet ...**_

A girl with straight pink locks that reached her lower back and with a pair of eyes which is one shade darker than her hair flipped her phone open.

_Subject: Come here quickly._

_From: Akashi-kun_

_Come to my house quickly. Bring a descent dress and nice flats and whatsoever girly stuffs with you. And do wear some nice clothes when you go to my house. No more questions. My orders are absolute._

"Huh? What's Akashi-kun going to do with those stuffs? What's with him today? Has he gone gay?" She mumbled to herself. Suddenly, she felt a cold wind swirled around her body that sent a shiver to her spine. She quickly got up from her bed and got dressed. She wore a cute light blue long sleeve floral dress that reached above her knee. The body and the sleeves of the dress are loose. She wore a thin fuchsia pink belt around her middle back so that the dress would touch her skin on that part and to put some design and shape to the dress. Then she wore a cream stockings that covers her feet's fingertips up to her waist. She wore a soft pink scarf around her neck, a pair of soft pink flats on her feet her and a soft pink sling bag that hangs on her left shoulder. She then packed the things that the redhead told her to bring and quickly dashed from her room and walked to the redhead's house.

* * *

A green haired teen with glasses putting tape around his left hand heard his phone beeped. He unlocked it and saw a text message from his captain.

_Subject: Meet me._

_From: Akashi_

_Meet me at the mall entrance later at exactly 10:00._

He raised his left brow after reading the message. "What does he want?" He mumbled to himself. He then hurried down the ground floor and quickly made his breakfast before getting dressed for the said place.

* * *

At the same time, a blond teen who's actively doing some outfit experiment with himself practically grabbed his phone when he heard it beeping.

_Subject: Meet me._

_From: Akashichii_

_Meet me at the mall entrance later at exactly 10:00._

By that, he grinned widely and resumed trying on some more clothes now that he has a reason for doing so. He's a model, so basically, he wants to look good at his best all the time, whether he's out or not.

* * *

At the same time, a guy that stood two meters with purple locks that reached his nape opened his cellphone lazily as he continued eating a ridiculous amount of sweets.

_Subject: Meet me._

_From: Aka-chin_

_Meet me at the mall entrance later at exactly 10:00._

"Is Aka-chin going to buy some sweets for me?" He asked himself. He then lazily walked towards his closet to get his clothes ready.

* * *

At the same time, a tanned teen with midnight blue locks lazily reached for his cellphone to see who texted him at 6:23 in the early morning.

_Subject: Meet me._

_From: Akashi_

_Meet me at the mall entrance later at exactly 10:00. _

_PS: If you don't come, I'll skin you alive using my favorite pair of red scissors._

He shivered at the note of the redhead and the image of him being skinned alive by the redhead with those sharp scissors. He glanced at his clock, "I still have more than two hours." He mumbled to himself and resumed sleeping.

* * *

After sending the last message, he knocked on the door of the angel's room. "Tetsuna, I'll go in." He said. He then opened the large wooden door of the room, revealing a still half asleep bluenette angel standing four feet away from the mirror, facing it. He widened his orbs, afraid that the angel might see her wings being reflected on the mirror. Then the angel turned her head at the back, clearly checking for something. He used this chance to quickly walk right in front of the bluenette who still wears her long white dress that resembles that of a Greek goddess'. "Good morning." He greeted, surprising the bluenette with his sudden appearance.

"Good morning." She greeted back. "Sei-kun, I thought I saw an angel." She added sleepily.

_'You are the angel.'_ He internally told the bluenette as if she can hear him. He stared at the bluenette and smiled warmly at her. "An angel? You just woke up, you're still probably dreaming." He nonchalantly told her.

"Hmm?" The bluenette hummed with her adorable innocent face.

"Your bed head's really awful, Tetsuna." He changed the topic as his hands made their way to the bluenette's messy locks. He fixed it quickly but gently. The bluenette stared at him at the moment, he looked down to meet her calming sky blue orbs. "What's the matter, Tetsuna?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just noticed that Sei-kun looks different today. Are you going out?" She asked innocently.

"_We are _going out." He corrected.

"Really? Where?" She asked enthusiastically, giving the redhead her most adorable smile.

"You'll see later." He answered, returning her smile with his most handsome and gentlest ones. The bluenette quickly gave him a hug that made his heart stop beating for a second. He's so shocked by her unexpected warm actions but managed to digest them quickly. He returned her embrace with his right hand around her shoulder and his left hand stroking her soft and silky light blue curly locks. "Why is Sei-kun's heart beating fast?" The bluenette asked the redhead naïvely.

"Don't mind it." He answered as he tighten his embrace unto the bluenette. After a couple of minutes, they pulled out from the embrace. "Breakfast's ready, Tetsuna." He said, the bluenette nodded in response and they made their way to the dining table.

* * *

Right after they eat, the doorbell rang. Kuroko excused herself from the redhead to open the door. She then quickly stood and walked towards door after receiving the redhead's approval. She opened the door, revealing a girl with pink locks and pink orbs. The said girl's orbs widened in bewilderment when she saw the one who opened the door for her is an extremely adorable girl who she didn't recognize. Her lips slowly parted when she saw the redhead suddenly appeared behind the bluenette. "Good morning, Satsuki." The redhead greeted.

"Good morning Akashi-kun and uhm ... " She trailed off, clearly asking for the bluenette's name as she looked at her.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuna, nice to meet you. Please come in." The bluenette monotonously said.

"Ah! Thank you, Kuroko-san." She responded then stepped inside the house.

"So, Akashi-kun. When did you get a girlfriend?" She straightly and impractically asked the scary redhead. She then turned white as a paper when she received a dark glare from the captain. She smiled at him nervously and turned her head to the bluenette who is completely clueless at what she is talking about. The redhead excused himself and the pinknette who is now internally praying for her life.

* * *

"A-Akashi-kun ..." The pinknette nervously broke the frightening silence between them.

"I found her last night lying unconsciously on my backyard." He told her the half of the truth. The pinknette widened her orbs in shock. Also surprised that the terrifying and cold-hearted redhead actually helped the girl. Well, who wouldn't? The bluenette is so heavenly pretty, she's a zillion times prettier, even without make-up, than the actresses and performers she has seen on TV.

"She doesn't remember anything even her name, so I gave her the name which she uses now. I want you to dress her with that." He looked at the girly stuffs inside the pretty paper bag, "Make it as simple as you can. Don't overdo it. After that, we'll go to the mall. I texted the others already and _please, _don't let her look at the mirror." He finished his sentence.

_'Did I heard him right? Did he just said __**please**__? But what's the reason?' _She thought but didn't bother to question the redhead. Him saying that word is truly astounding. That word is not included and will never be included in the redhead's vocabulary, so it really made sense not to question him because she knew it's really _really _important, she'll just do what she is told to.

After their conversation, they walked to the living room where the angel could be found sitting gorgeously on the couch.

"Tetsuna," The redhead's voice gained her attention. "this is Momoi Satsuki, my team's manager." He continued. The bluenette stood from the couch and slightly bowed at the pinknette.

"Nice to meet you, Momoi-san."

"Nice to meet you, too, Tetsu-chan! Just call me Satsuki or Sat-chan. You don't need to be so formal." She cheerfully said, hugging the bluenette. Kuroko just blinked at the sudden change of demeanor of the pinknette.

"Ah, yes. Sat-chan." She monotonously answered.

"Anyways, let's get you dressed, Tetsu-chan. I brought some nice clothes for you."

"Thank you, Sat-chan." She answered. The two excused themselves from the redhead and made their way to the bluenette's room.

* * *

"Kya! You look so beautiful, Tetsu-chan!" The pinknette enthusiastically praised the bluenette and of course, her efforts. "Akashi-kun's going to like it! Let's go!"

"Ah. Yes." The bluenette sheepishly answered. By that, they went out of the room.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, we're done!" The pinknette asserted vivaciously. The redhead turned his head to face the two. His eyes were caught and stocked to the angel's figure standing beautifully before him. Speechless, entranced by her beauty. Plus, the dress really fits her. She wears a soft pink long sleeve dress that reached above her knee. Its sleeves are exactly the same size as her arms. The dress tightly clings to her chest to her middle back line. Then from the middle back line to the tip of the dress is the skirt that is let hang. The dress' garment is thick enough, probably one-fourth inch, to protect her from the cold temperature outside even with a sun shining brightly throughout the city. She also wears black stockings that covers her feet's fingertips up to her waist, just like Momoi's but only differs in color. On her feet is a pair of plain white flats. Her hair remained the same with just a thin cute pink hairban on her head. Her necklace is still with her, there also hangs a light blue feathery sling bag on her right shoulder. The redhead made his way to the bluenette and put the light blue scarf that he get while waiting for the two around the bluenette's neck, making the bluenette shift her gaze from the floor to meet the redhead's gorgeous heterochromatic eyes."You look perfect, Tetsuna." He said with a warm smile, making the bluenette blush a little. Also, his smile made the pinknette froze in her position for it's the very first time she saw the feared captain smiled like that because he only gives innocent smiles with devilish meanings behind them to his players and teammates and to everyone with the exception of this bluenette. "So, shall we go?" The redhead asked the two. Momoi nodded in response.

* * *

"Why won't you tell me where, Sei-kun?" The bluenette asked him impatiently.

"You'll see later, Tetsuna. You just have to wait, okay?" He answered the bluenette gently. Then the three of them went out of the house and got into the car.

_'Sei-kun? Wow, this girl is incredible. She made Akashi-kun smile like that, Akashi-kun is talking to her with a super gentle manner and they talk in a way like they have a relationship. This is going to be fun!' _The pinknette thought frivolously as the car made its way to their destination.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey. It's so rare of Akashichii to invite us to go out during weekends. What do you think is the reason?" The blond model asked his companions enthusiastically. He wears a white V-cut t-shirt that is topped with a mocha colored jacket that is left unbuttoned. The jacket's sleeves tightly cling to his arms. He also wears a brown skinny jeans, a mocha colored rugged ankle boots, a silver dogtag that hangs on his neck, a dandelion scarf around his neck and a mocha colored fedora hat on his head. His eyes are a shade darker than his hair.

"Who the hell knows? And I don't think it's an invitation. It's more like a death threat, look!" The tanned teen shouted at the blond as he showed the text message he received from the redhead. The blond sweat dropped upon reading the message. Thank God he didn't receive the message from the redhead that way. The tanned teen has a midnight blue locks and eyes. He wears royal blue long sleeve shirt that fits his body, a dirty-white skinny jeans, a blue scarf around his neck and a pair of blue rugged shoes.

"Shut up. You're such a shame: bickering in a public place ... And why is Akashi late? He's the one who ordered us not to be late." A teen with green locks and orbs with glasses said with an annoyed tone as veins popped on his head. Scaring the bejeezus out of the blond and the tanned teen. He wears a white long sleeve shirt that fits his body, a black skinny jeans, a green scarf around his neck and a pair of green rugged shoes. His left hand is taped and is holding a green toy frog. A tall teen with purple locks and orbs continued on munching his snacks. He wears a stripe purple and black long sleeve shirt that fits his body, white skinny jeans, white scarf around his neck, a pair of black rugged shoes and carries a bag of snacks.

"Sorry we're late!" The pinknette shouted to the four as she went out of the car to call their attentions.

"Oi, Satsuki! Where's Akashi?" The tanned teen asked the pinknette impatiently.

"Can you wait?! He's with _us_!"

"Sorry we're half a minute late." The redhead's voice gained the four's attentions.

"Oi, Akashi, why did you -" The tanned teen trailed off when he noticed a small petite girl with such a pretty face stood beside the redhead, gripping tightly on the redhead's sleeves. His gaze was followed by the three's. Their lips slightly parted when they saw the girl, even the tall snack-loving guy stopped munching on his chips.

"This is Tetsuna." The redhead's voice snapped the four back to the reality.

"Ano ... I am Kuroko Tetsuna. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself as she slightly bowed at the four.

"Ah! Hahaha. Sorry for our rudeness. My name is Kise Ryouta. And I'm so glad to meet you, Tetsuchii!" The blond excitedly introduced himself as he hugged the bluenette.

"Ah ... Nice to meet you, too, Ryou-chan."

"Oi, Kise! Don't kill her!" The tanned teen shouted at the blond as he grabbed him away from the bluenette. "Hi, Tetsu! Aomine Daiki at your service!"

"Nice to meet you, Daiki-kun."

"Do you want some sweets, Kuro-chin?" The purple head asked the bluenette.

"Ah, thank you uhm ... " She said as she accepted the cupcake from the purple head.

"Murasakibara Atsushi." He said.

"Thank you, At-chan." She thanked the tall teen with a warm smile, making all of them blush.

"I am Midorima Shintaro." The green haired teen cut off the awkward silence around them by introducing himself to the bluenette.

"Nice to meet you, Shin-chan." The bluenette shifted her eyes to the green head. Midorima blushed a little upon hearing his cute nickname from the bluenette. Such a tsundere.

"So, shall we get inside?" The pinknette offered them.

"Yes. I'm starving. Tetsuchii, do you like pizzas? Let's eat at Shakey's!" The blond cheerfully said as he clung to the bluenette's arm.

"Good idea, Kise. But don't just do those stuffs to her! You're making her uncomfortable." The tanned teen told the blond.

"Huh? Is it true, Tetsuchii?" The blond asked the bluenette as crocodile tears started to pour from his gorgeous eyes.

"Not at all, Ryou-chan." She answered with a gentle smile to make the blond stop crying. And she did.

"Oi, Akashi. Is she your girlfriend?" The tanned teen asked the redhead beside the angel. All heads turn to the redhead. Instead of speaking, he answered the tanned teen with a sweet devilish smile which says, 'How dare you ask me?' that sent a shiver through their spines with the exception of the bluenette angel beside him.

"Don't mind this idiot, Tetsuna." The redhead told the girl with a real sweet smile that made his players froze in their positions upon seeing it. The bluenette answered him a nod and with a sweet smile of her version.

* * *

Meanwhile, behind their group, there stood a handsome young man watching the scene in front of him. He's as tall as Kise, he has soft and silky silver locks and sky blue orbs, his bangs slightly covered his eyes. He has a perfectly shaped nose, small soft-looking pink lips and his complexion is like Kuroko's. _'Falling in love with a human is forbidden, Danielle. I won't let you die because of him.' _He thought as he looked at the smiling bluenette.

* * *

**So, that's for the second chapter. Yehey! Who's the mysterious guy with silver locks? What do you think is his role in this story? Fufufu. :3  
**

**I rewrote the chapter because I found some mistakes. Also, I only have 5 more hellish exam days to pass and I'm gonna rest for three weeks. Sem break, my readers. Yippie! I'm planning on updating all of my stories within that week and also, watching the newest episodes of Kuroko no Basuke season 2. Yay! What a great month! Veronica Roth's book 3 of Divergent is also coming out this month. This is truly the luckiest month of my life. Well, please drop a review. See you on next chappy!**

**Rewritten (10/08/13)**

_**-Author**_


End file.
